


【EC】Schrodingër's Cat薛定谔的猫（PWP）

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	【EC】Schrodingër's Cat薛定谔的猫（PWP）

#是六一贺文！  
#abo，双黑帮AU（啊我好爱黑帮万查  
#summary：Charles或许爱着Erik，或许不爱——但这又有什么关系呢？毕竟他们心知肚明。  
以下正文：

等Erik找准机会杀死了那两个跟踪者、用最后一枚子弹打穿了最后一个人的太阳穴时，已经是将近零点了。他的肩膀中了一枪——所幸色的大衣看不出来血迹。  
这段十分钟的路程他走了起码有一个小时——没办法，有人要暗杀他，不过至少今晚不会再有别的事发生了。Erik叹了口气，想要打开他家的门却顿住了——有人在里面，客厅的灯光隔着纱帘隐隐约约地透出来。  
他握紧了手中没有子弹的枪，从腰间摸出军刀后迅速推开了门，祈祷能在对方反应过来之前先发制人。不过当Erik闻到那股熟悉的信息素时便瞬间放下了悬着的心，松了口气后将门关上，走向了被一片暖黄色包裹着的沙发。  
“你怎么来了？”果然是Charles。他正倚在靠垫上看着那本《永恒之王》，见Erik回来后抬起头对他笑了笑。  
“你知道我找你来做什么。”他合上书，从柔软的织物中站起来——Erik发现他没穿裤子，只着了一件宽松的衬衫，堪堪遮住下身，就这么露着一双光洁的、被灯光镀上了一层柔和的腿。  
房间里的信息素气味越来越浓烈。  
“你发情了？”Charles不置可否地耸了耸肩，在Erik脱下了大衣后注意到了他肩部的血迹：“你受伤了，Erik。”这是个陈述句。

Charles Xavier是这座城市最古老的黑帮——西彻斯特的首领，然而令人惊奇的是他竟然是个Omega。倒不是说黑帮歧视Omega——大部分的帮派手下几乎有三分之一都是Omega，经过训练的他们有着Alpha和Beta不具备的极强敏捷与灵活性，是许多任务成功的关键——而是没有多少Omega有能力去只身一人管理一整个庞大的团体，并且这个团体里还有许多脾气暴躁的、谁也不服的Alpha。  
但是Charles是特别的。他的父亲，Brain Xavier是被他同母异父的哥哥Cain暗杀的，原因是老Xavier指定了Charles当自己的继承人。接手了这个烂摊子后所有人都想看Charles的笑话——当时西彻斯特里已经有相当一部分Cain的爪牙，其它帮派也对西彻斯特虎视眈眈，希望趁着他们的内忧而企图分一杯羹——而且黑帮史上还从未有过一位Omega当首领，他手底下的一些Alpha一定不服他。  
这一切对Charles来说都非常不利。  
然而他仅仅只花了一个月的时间就揪出了西彻斯特里所有的内鬼，并在一个下着小雨的夜晚杀死了Cain。所有在场的人都永远不会忘记那个场面——Cain还在做无谓的挣扎，而Charles对于那些不堪入耳的话只是挑了挑眉，随后轻巧地一枪射穿了他的喉咙，又一枪崩掉了他的整个后脑。  
“带回去埋到家族墓地，总归是Xavier家的人。”Charles擦了擦手上的鲜血，脸上的表情没有丝毫波澜，嘴角依然带着那抹和煦的微笑——完全不像是刚刚杀死了自己的哥哥。  
“剩下的那些愿意留在西彻斯特的就继续留着，不愿意的就让他们走吧。”Charles留下这句话就离开了。  
那时候他还不到二十一岁。  
结局当然是大部分人都留了下来——并死心塌地地在Charles手下做事，原本不服他的人也纷纷转变了态度，为西彻斯特尽心尽力。  
那些妄图分一杯羹的帮派也没捞到一点好处。Charles在这个连Beta首领都很少有的地下世界里是会议桌上唯一的Omega，本想借此用信息素胁迫他的Alpha反倒被Charles摆了一道——他十分清楚自己作为Omega的身份，每次谈判时总能放出恰到好处的信息素，让Alpha们处在情动和理智的边缘，再慢条斯理地开出自己的条件——配上他好得不可思议的口才，几乎每次谈判他总能将西彻斯特的利益最大化。  
其他帮派对Charles咬牙切齿却毫无办法——他知道何时放何时收，在照顾到自身利益的同时也兼顾了对他人的合理关切，一纸协约通常挑不出一点毛病，让人难以抓住他的把柄——况且很多帮派还指望要和西彻斯特合作呢。  
他们在背地里有时会骂Charles“婊子”，但他本人却对此毫不在意——反正他拿走了自己该拿的部分，剩下的再如何评说都只是无关痛痒语句。  
于是西彻斯特被Charles管理得井井有条，逐渐成为了这座城市最强大的黑帮之一。

“三八式，”Charles从医药箱里翻出医用镊子，小心地撑开了Erik肩上的伤口，取出了那颗子弹，“那人准头不错。”  
“已经全部清理干净了。”随后Charles往他的伤口上涂了止血药，用绷带包扎好，“是En的人？”  
“是的。”Erik活动了一下手臂， “不过今天应该不会再来找我的麻烦了——你发情有段时间了，Charles。”  
“恭喜你终于发现了。”Charles笑了一下，蹲下身去整理医药箱——一般的Omega发情期早就像只小母猫撅起屁股让身边的Alpha来操他了，而Charles却几乎看不出来有发情的迹象——除了他微微颤抖着的手指和灼热的呼吸，以及房间里浓度不断攀升的信息素。  
“抑制剂呢？”Erik皱着眉头去翻医药箱，却被Charles推开了手：“我刚刚找过了，你是个Alpha又不会在家里备这种东西——况且我来找你不是让你给我打抑制的，Erik。”他拢了拢头发，“但很明显我现在不能和伤员做爱，所以我得回家了。”  
Charles起身去拿挂在沙发背上的裤子，却被Erik一把搂进怀里，“你要怎么回去，Hum？发着情走夜路回家也太危险了。”  
“我有这个。”Charles从口袋里摸出一块气味阻隔贴，揉了揉自己后颈的腺体，“我撑得到回家。”  
“但抑制剂假如不在发情的初期注射会对身体造成很大的伤害。”Erik把Charles压在身下，俯身去吻他的嘴唇。  
Charles闷哼了一声，顺从地张开了嘴，让对方继续侵占着他的口腔。  
“Nina呢？”等到两人都因为缺氧而不得不分开时，Erik打横抱起了Charles往卧室走去。  
“让Raven帮忙照顾了——明天早上再去接她，”Charles把脑袋埋在他的肩窝里，炽热的鼻息几乎要在他的脖子上凝出一片水雾，“上次说好了要带她过个儿童节的。”

Erik是五年前认识的Charles。那时候他还在地狱火做事，不过当他得知是Shaw杀害了他的父母之后企图带着一把枪去暗杀他——结果当然是露了馅，被Shaw的手下追杀。  
再后来就是老掉牙的俗套剧情了(电视剧都爱这么演，不过有时候不得不承认艺术来源于生活)——满身是伤地被逼进一个死胡同，眼看着自己躲不掉了，这时候出来一个人帮他解决了所有的追兵。  
这个人就是Charles。他和他的手下从容不迫地射杀了他们，时间不过十秒钟。  
Erik在因为失血过多而休克之前留在记忆里的只有一双美丽的蓝眼睛和他优雅的牛津腔：“回去吧。”

Erik醒来时花了好一会儿才弄清楚自己身在何处。 他把视角缓缓向下移，从雪白的天花板到亮着台灯的床头柜，最后定格在那个Omega脸上——Charles的容貌就算是在Omega里也绝对算是上乘，棕色的鬈发精心打理过，灯光在上面落了一层薄辉；他的眼睛已经不需要再赘述了，那是一种惊艳的、混合着天空和海洋的颜色，底下有一-种说不清的柔和；还有他红润饱满的嘴唇，没有Alpha会不想吻到这双美丽的唇瓣。并且他太年轻了——看上去顶多只有二十出头，纯洁而美丽，完全没有黑帮该有的样子。  
“你醒了？”Charles放下了手中的书，抬起眼睛望着他。  
“……你为什么要救我？”Erik动了动自己打着绷带的手臂——他的伤都被人细心处理过——咬着牙撑起了身体。  
“因为你不是一个人，我的朋友，”Charles勾了下嘴角，“我们有共同的目标。”  
“什么目标？”Erik紧皱着眉头，怀疑地问他。  
“Shaw。你恨他，不是吗？”Charles玩味地看了他一眼，拇指来回摩挲着自己的下唇，把它弄得更加湿润鲜红，“他还和我的哥哥Cain相互勾结想要吞并西彻斯特，我当然不能让这种事发生。”  
“你是想要和我合作吗？”Erik挑了挑眉毛。  
“是的。这对我们都有好处，”Charles现在终于 表现得像个黑帮首领而不是唱着颂歌的精灵了，“于你，我们可以帮你杀死Shaw并夺回地狱火；于我，我可以保全西彻斯特。这是一笔划算的买卖，Erik。”  
“看起来我没有什么理由拒绝。”Erik耸了耸肩，Charles于是笑着对Alpha伸出了手。“谢谢。那么合作愉快，Mr.Lehnsherr。”  
Erik握住了Omega那只本不该沾染硝烟与鲜血的手。

一个月后Charles杀了Cain——前面说过，接着他便开始紧锣密鼓地部署暗杀Shaw的计划。Charles在地狱火内安置的许多眼线得到了下周Shaw的出行安排——“火车站是我们的机会。”Charles和Erik花了两天的时间踩点，最终得到了一个可行的方案。  
“我在顶楼狙击他，"Charles指了指一边八层的独栋小楼，“你得配合我。”  
Erik摸了摸腰间的枪，犹豫了一下答应了——他可不确定这个Omega的枪法 。

他们在前一天傍晚便到达了火车站，停在了一个隐蔽的地方，等待着明天的到来以便于行动。  
“听说你喜欢国际象棋？”Charles坐在副驾驶座上，率先挑起了话题，“那么我可以邀请你下一局吗？”  
“只要我有空。”Erik笑着摇了摇头。Charles也笑了起来，之后他们有一搭没一搭地聊了会儿，直到Charles突然噤了声。  
“怎么了？”Erik警觉起来，同时察觉到了不对劲——车里的信息素浓度陡然升高了。  
平常Charles的信息素是一种淡淡的说不上来的味道，有点像下过雪的冬日——凛冽得不像Omega，但却又不失温和。而现在这股气味浓郁了好几倍，甚至带上了丝丝的甜味。  
“很明显，我的朋友——我发情了。”Charles稳了稳呼吸，用平常的语调说。他有些抱歉地看了一眼副驾驶的座垫，后穴涌出的情液已经几乎洇湿了厚厚的外裤。  
“没有抑制剂吗？”Erik咬着牙低吼了一声，高浓度的信息素让他非常难熬。  
“很抱歉，我的发情期本来不该在今天，可能是因为这几天作息不规律而提前了，”Charles把身上的口袋全部翻了个遍， “所以我没带——显然你的车里也没有。”  
“我去便利店看看能不能买到，”Erik打开了车门，想了想后又砰地关上了，“操，我不能留你一个人在车里。”  
“所以我的建议是你先帮我做个临时标记，”Charles说话间已经解开了自己的衣扣，露出白皙的脖颈，“之后再想办法。”

只能这么办了。Erik吞咽了一下，侧过身搂住Charles的肩膀，嘴唇覆上了他那颗还从未被触碰过的完整腺体。车里的信息素气味简直要让他窒息了，同时那些Alpha最原始的本能开始叫嚣着——他想要完完全全地占有这个Omega，把精子射满他的生殖腔让他怀上自己的孩子。  
但他不能。Erik只在那颗腺体上留下了一个小小的齿痕，信息素的浓度总算淡了下来。他松了口气，帯着遗憾想要回到驾驶座上，却被Charles一把拉住了衣领：“不打算和我做爱吗？”Erik瞪大了眼睛，Charles正微笑着望向他，“明天我们都需要最好的状态，Erik。”  
Omega没有姶他争辩的机会。他吻上了Erik薄薄的唇瓣，同肘放倒了副驾驶的座椅，将Alpha拉到自己身上。  
他们在那辆车里做了两次。Charles的肉体也是一样的迷人， 腰肢柔软，两条光洁的腿紧紧地缠着Erik劲瘦的腰，像伊甸园里诱惑了夏娃的毒蛇——或者他就是夏娃，偷吃了那枚禁果却又欲罢不能地索求更多。  
这注定是一个荒唐而疯狂的夜晚。第二天他们两个谁都没再提这件事，恢复了正常的Charles只是简单地捋了捋头发，将衣服的褶皱抹平后从后座上拿起了他的枪，“祝我们好运，Erik。”他拍了拍Erik的肩就一步跨出了车门，甚至没有留给他一个吻。  
他们的配合非常完美。中途Shaw发现了端倪躲开了Charles的第一颗子弹，但他却没想到Charles能让子弹拐弯——连Erik都震惊了一下——毕竟全纽约市会玩“绕枪”的一只手都数得过来，而Charles竟然能从容不迫地用这个方法打穿Shaw的头颅。  
“你是个奇迹，Charles。”等Charles来到Erik身边时他由衷地赞叹了一句。  
“谢谢——只要你练得够久你也可以学会，这又不是什么魔法。”Charles笑了笑，看着他的手下将现场清理干净。他那双平静的眼睛里看不到任何波澜。

Charles兑现了自己的承诺，Erik接管了地狱火并改名为了基诺沙。不得不说Erik是一位优秀的领袖，他没花多久就让基诺沙重新运作了起来，规模甚至超过了地狱火。  
而Charles自从在杀死Shaw的时候露过一手“绕枪”，这使他在西彻斯特的威望更甚，其他帮派也不再敢对他轻举妄动。  
双赢是所有人都喜欢的，不过对于Erik来说还有一件更重要的事——Charles怀孕了。他当然明白这一定是他的孩子，但他不明白为什么Charles会留下这个意外的产物——他们都把那件事定义为了“Omega在发情期时的生理需要”而不是“AO之同因为爱情的结合”，但Charles的做法让他产生了困惑。他丝毫不掩饰自己越来越明显的肚子，就这么像往常一样参加各种会议，为西彻斯特的未来签下一份份协约——似乎怀孕对他没有任何影响，他在谈判桌上依旧是那个叱咤风云的Charles Xavier。  
所有的帮派都在猜测Charles的孩子是谁的——他还没有被任何一个Alpha标记过。只有Erik明白，但他们都选择了沉默。  
Erik每周至少有三天住在Charles那里。他们都知道孕期的Omega会对Alpha的信息素有强烈的需要，Erik也尽责地帮助Charles，提醒他按时服用黄体酮素或是帮他处理涨奶的问题，在安全期也和他保持适当的性爱。  
但Erik无法确定自己对Charles的感情算什么，他更摸不准Charles对自己的感情——他从未对Erik说过一个“爱”字，就连在床上都没有。Charles热衷于在做爱时弄出不小的动静，比如他甜腻的呻吟，比如说他毫无逻辑的荤话，但是不包括“爱”这个单词——一次也没有。  
终于Erik在他们的孩子出生时确定了一部分——关于他自己的那部分。当时他的怀里抱着那个刚出生的小婴儿——Nina，Charles早就给她起好了名字——而病床上的Charles对他露出了一抹微笑，Erik心底里那份朦胧的东西突然变得明朗起来。  
他爱着Charles，简直不能更加爱他了——与Nina无关，只与他的碧眼与红唇有关，与他温和又冷静的性格有关，与国际象棋，与加了冰的威士忌，与淡紫色的修身马甲有关——仅仅只和Charles有关。  
但Charles依旧和原来一样。他什么也没有说，只是在Nina出生后用了更多的时间和Erik在一起。他们一同陪伴着Nina成长——就像一个真正的家庭那样 。Charles永远是温柔的那一方，而小女孩可爱的笑容显然让Erik也变得柔和起来。  
Charles开始在发情期的时候来找他，当然有时因为过多的事务Omega还是会给自己打抑制剂，只是不再像遇见Erik之前那样频繁。Erik也享受和他的性爱，但却从不去触碰他的生殖腔和腺体。  
四年多的时间里他们成为了最好的朋友，但却没人想要去捅破这层窗户纸。有空的时候Charles会来找他下棋，偶尔还会邀请他一起去酒吧——Nina出生以后他们就很少去那里了。不过在谈判桌上Charles却保持着他的一视同仁，即使是面对基诺沙也是寸步不让。  
Erik当然也不会客气。他们都把工作和生活分得很清楚。  
“瞧瞧他们怎么说我们，”Charles晃着手里的酒杯，望着Raven发来的信息笑得趴在桌子上，“‘基诺沙和西彻斯特关系紧张’，天哪，你真的会拿着枪来暗杀我吗Erik？”  
“Well，那我们的结局一定是同归于尽。”Erik也笑了起来，和他碰了碰杯，“不过我对于和你打上一架这件事很感兴趣。”  
“得了吧，我们又没少打过，”Charles往Erik的胳膊上捶了一拳，“在棋盘上。”  
“你想要现在来一局吗？”Erik抓住了他的拳头，想了想又放开，“哦，你还得回家照顾Nina。”  
“那么你可以去我家，帮我哄我们的小甜心睡着以后我们再去书房。”Charles挑了挑眉毛，喝光了杯中的酒液。

“Erik，你不专心。”Charles报复般地咬了咬他的嘴唇，伸出鲜红的舌头去舔他唇角上的伤口，双手则伸到了Erik的腰际，摸索着抽掉了他的皮带。  
“是吗？”Erik将他不轻不重地扔在床上，俯下身吻了吻他的喉结之后伸手去探他的后穴。  
“你湿透了。”Charles的后穴已经敏感到一碰就能淌出水来，Erik很轻松就刺进了三根手指，更多的情液从穴口挤出来，弄湿了他身下的床单。  
“直接进来，Erik。”Omega现在终于像是发情的样子了。他倒在床上喘着气，情欲让他的皮肤泛出了淡淡的粉色，衬衫的纽扣已经全部打开，两颗可爱的红果颤颤巍巍地立了起来。  
Charles的信息素已经弥散开来——那是一股甘甜清冽的味道 ，Erik觉得再没有比这更好闻的Omega了。然而Charles却不耐烦地用双腿夹住了他的腰，不断地用湿漉漉的小穴去蹭Erik那根炽热巨大的阴茎。  
很快Alpha满足了他的愿望。Erik用力分开了他的双腿，将它们推到Omega的胸口，然后扶着自己的阴茎一点一点地向他的甬道深处挺进。  
发情期的Omega穴道高热而潮湿，再加上Charles的身体已经对Erik太过熟悉，没有经历多少疼痛就成功吃下了他天赋异禀的老二。  
“Charles，你太心急了。”Charles刚刚适应了一会儿就开始不听话地挺动腰肢，Erik不得不揉捏着他手感极好的臀肉让他安分下来，随后按着他的肩膀开始了抽送。Charles仰着脖子，欢愉地呻吟着。  
他腾出一只手去照顾自己的乳头，却被Erik一把拉开，换成了对方覆着枪茧的指腹。Charles的胸部发育良好，比一般的男性Omega要丰满一些，像两只倒扣着的小碟子。Erik捏着他一边的乳头揉弄着，时不时轻轻拉扯几下，有意无意地划过顶端的乳孔。  
“想想看，Charles，”Erik俯下身去和他接吻，把Charles的呻吟堵在喉咙里，“你以前涨奶的时候我就是这么帮你解决的，”他又含住了Omega另一边的那只，舌尖和犬齿恶劣地玩弄着那颗小肉粒，吮吸着发出啧啧的水声，“现在呢？Hum？”  
“嗯……我现在没有……啊……Erik，”Charles胡乱地喊着Erik的名字，挺着胸把自己往他嘴里送，“除非……除非你再让我怀孕一次——”  
Erik的嘴唇离开了Charles的胸口，发出“啵”得一声。Omega那颗可怜的乳粒终于获得了解放，红肿着站在那里，上面沾满了晶亮的液体，仿佛再一碰就真的能淌出奶水来。  
他的下半身更加糟糕。透明的液体不停地从穴口涌出，又因为Erik大开大合的操干被打出了白沫，随着他阴茎的进进出出总会带出些鲜红的媚肉。Erik每次都会撞到最深，那里面柔软紧致的肠肉就会不知廉耻地缠上来，舔着吸着他的性器像是要榨出他所有的精液。直到Erik退出时那些淫乱的软肉还是咬着他不放，恋恋不舍地缠着不让离开。Omega流了太多的水，他身下的床单已经被洇湿了一大块，变成了深色。Charles的呼吸和叫床都被撞得支离破碎，除了“Erik好棒”“再快点”或是“慢点”这样毫无头绪又自相矛盾的语句之外只剩下了紊乱的喘息。  
Erik那极具攻击性的信息素也不受控制地充满了卧室——那是铁锈的味道，叫嚣着和Charles的纠缠在一起。  
Charles那根形状漂亮的阴茎直直地戳在Erik的腹肌上，前端淌出的清液让Erik的腹部也变得湿漉漉的。他已经有了射精的欲望，但是单纯的磨蹭还不够——远远不够 。Omega想要伸手去抚慰一下自己，却在对方撞上某个点后尖叫着松开了手，脊背不由自主地颤抖着。  
“想要？”Erik笑了笑，握住他的性器撸动了几下后又狠狠地撞在Charles的敏感点上，而手指则挤按着头部的冠状沟壑，不时去揉捏一把底部的小球。  
本就十分敏感的Charles没几下就呜咽着射在了Erik手上，高潮让他恍惚了几秒，后穴一波一波地收缩着，大量的的情液从被操得红肿的穴口涌出，沿着他的腿根往下淌。  
Erik让Charles背对着自己，扶着他的髋部再次狠狠地撞了进去。  
Charles把脸埋在臂弯里，咬着袖子从喉咙里发出呜咽声，高潮过后极度敏感的身体根本经受不住Erik这种力度的操干，没几下就软了腰，大腿根部不受控制地抽搐着。  
但Erik知道Omega远远还没到承受不住的地步。发情期的Charles一向表现得欲求不满且寡廉鲜耻——仿佛是在希望他再将自己弄得更糟糕一点。  
Charles扬起脑袋向Alpha索吻，他那条灵巧的舌头在Erik的口腔里游走着，舔舐过他尖尖的犬齿。  
“唔……Erik，”Charles在破碎的呻吟声中呢喃着他的名字，“Erik……标记我吧……”  
“好——等等，Charles，你说什么？”Erik捕捉到了那个单词后愣住了。  
Charles的快感被打断得猝不及防，他极为不满地缩紧了后穴，绞得Erik发出一声低吼。  
“标记我。”他又说了一遍，同时动了动腰肢，像是在催促Alpha快点。  
“但是——Charles，你确定吗？”Erik犹豫着问他——上帝啊，Charles无奈地想，他现在看上去就像一个情窦初开的高中生，“你应该找个自己喜欢的Alpha来标记你。”  
“哦，天哪，”Charles好笑地看着他，蓝眼睛里带着揶揄，“我以为我表现得很明显了。”  
“什么？”Erik吃惊地望向他，“我以为——”  
“哈，看来感情问题还真不是基诺沙首领擅长的东西，”Charles抓着床单，下身插着一根巨大炽热的东西让他难受极了——Erik甚至都不动一动，“不然你觉得我为什么要留下Nina？或者说四年前在车里和你做爱？你要是当时肯翻翻我的大衣口袋就能发现一支抑制剂。”  
“也就是说——”Erik的脑子有些处理不过来这些信息。Charles那天带着抑制剂但却仍然和自己做爱，然后他留下了他们的孩子，并且——  
“但你从没有对我说过一个‘爱’字，”Erik搂着Charles娇小的肩胛，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，“一次也没有。”  
“你也从没有，我亲爱的，”Charles把手覆在Alpha的手背上，“但我知道。”

当Erik撞上Charles身体里的一条窄缝时Omega的呻吟都变了调。Alpha戳弄着他的生殖腔口，磨着那一圈让Charles流了更多的水，他们的交合之处一片泥泞。  
“乖，打开让我进去。”Erik咬着Charles的耳垂，下身整根抽出又整根没入，一下一下重重地撞在那条小缝上。Charles不住地颤抖着，呻吟里带上了哭腔，身体却非常配合地没几下就让Alpha撞开了口。生殖腔里更加紧致和高热，软肉紧紧包裹着Alpha的性器，极力将它挽留下。Erik的动作一点没慢下来，他狠狠地操进Charles的生殖腔里又退出一半，接着再整根没入。Charles受不了地啜泣着，感觉自己隔着小腹都能摸到Erik的形状，脆弱的腔壁像是要给操坏了。  
Charles喊着Erik的名字再次达到高潮，同时Erik也在他体内释放出来，微凉的精液一股一股地打在高热的腔壁上，灌满了Omega的整个生殖腔，弄得他又是一阵战栗。  
Erik的嘴唇颤抖着覆上了Charles后颈的腺体，吻了吻后轻轻咬了下去，任由Omega那股甘美的味道在他的口中蔓延。  
Charles Xavier从现在起是他的了。

“不能只让你标记我，”Charles蜷缩在Erik怀里，等着Alpha的结消下去，“你的腺体呢？”  
“怎么，你也想试试？”Erik好笑地看着他，但还是听话地把脖颈凑了过去。Charles笑着勾住了他的脖子，轻轻戳了戳Alpha那颗腺体：“凡事总得实践一下嘛——我读博的时候还专门写了篇论文，毕竟大部分哺乳动物都是可以相互标记的。”  
“看来我得找机会拜读一下了。”Erik说着揉了揉Charles那头棕色的鬈发。  
Charles成功地验证了学说的准确性，但却被Alpha那极具攻击性的信息素呛得直咳嗽。Erik赶紧把他搂进怀中，拍着他的背让他好受一点。  
“好了，”Charles深呼吸了几次堪堪停下了咳嗽，随后把脑袋埋在Erik的胸口笑了起来，“现在房间里闻起来就像是在雪地上发生了一场谋杀。”  
“那一定是你谋杀了我。”Erik嗅着卧室里他们相交融的信息素，铁锈和冰雪混在一起意外的好闻。  
他望着Charles那漂亮的蓝眼睛，低下头吻住了他的双唇。

Erik醒来时首先感受到的足肩部传来的刺痛。该换药了，他想。随后他伸出双臂想要搂住身边那个温暖的躯体，却只摸到了带着凉意、连余热都几乎散尽的枕头。Erik愣住了。  
“Charles？”他不确定地喊了一句，房间里还残留着他们性事之后淡淡的信息素味道。Erik突然有那么一点失落。Charles离开了，当然——但他们明明在几个小时前才相互标记过，他和Charles——  
“处理完了就早些回去吧，不过现场还是留着原样，我们需要警方帮忙做个免费的宣传。”阳台上传来低低的对话声，Erik听了一 会儿便轻轻下了床，拉开了纱帘——Charles正站在那里。  
“怎么了？”他从背后抱住了他。Omega穿着Erik的衬衫，明显比他大了一号的衣服显得有些空空荡荡的，下摆遮住了腿根，裸露着两条象牙色的长腿。他倚在栏杆上，和电话那头的人讲着些什么。Charles的左手上有一支烟，不过没有点着。  
“Erik醒了，我等下就和他说。先这样，拜。”Charles挂断 了电话，转过身面对着Erik：“事情解决了。”  
“什么？”Erik皱了皱盾头，看着Charles漫不经心地点燃了烟。  
“En的事，”他缓缓地吐了一口气，白色氤氲在他唇边，那双在月光下明亮得不可思议的蓝眼睛玩味地眯起：“不过你真的不觉得这种事让一个发情期还没过的Omega来做有些不太合适吗？”

Omega的平均发情期是三天，Charles要短 上那么一点。

“你刚刚杀了他？”Erik看了看还架在护栏上的狙击枪，在几百米外不露声色地杀人是Charles的行事风格。  
“差不多——鉴于他染指毒品交易并扰乱黑市秩序，并且屡教不改，蔑视西彻斯特的权威——再加上一条，企图暗杀基诺沙首领，”烟草混合着Charles那股凛冽的信息素，又加上了标记之后Erik的气味——Charles现在闻上去简直又危险又性感，“所以我刚刚让Jean帮忙去处理了一下现场，不过清除他的余党可能还需要花几个月的时间。”  
“已经足够了，”Erik笑着摇了摇头，搂着Charles的腰背将他打横抱起，“明天新闻的头条一定全是Apocalypse首领被杀的消息。”  
“哈，这可和我们无关——你最好还记得明天和我们的小甜心的约会。”Charles也笑了起来，在Erik的唇边印上了一个带着烟草气息的吻，“现在离天亮还有几个小时——当然，假如稍微迟到一会儿Nina一定会原谅我们的。”

“Charles，他在五点钟方向——你确定你可以吗？”Erik不放心地看了看身边的人，Charles正全神贯注地盯着狙击镜，“我们还有B计划，别太勉强自己。”  
“噓——Erik,你打扰到我了。”Charles不满地瞪了Erik一眼，扭头继续注视着他的目标。  
“等等，他要离开了——”  
“没关系，亲爱的，”Charles不动声色地抬了下枪，同时扣动了扳机，“我会让子弹拐弯的。”

“你不该过来的，”Erik有些埋怨地把Charles圈进怀里 ，随后把手搭在Omega那隆起的肚子上，“都四个月了还乱跑，况且你怀的还是一对双胞胎。”  
“得了吧，我怀Nina的时候不也这样，”Charles低头去看Erik的手， 拨弄着他无名指根上的银色戒指，“现在她都上幼儿园了。”

Erik是在那天的下午向Charles求婚的。  
当时他们正带着Nina逛游乐场——两位父亲果不其然迟到了将近两个小时。Raven开门后没好气地骂了他们几句(大部分是对Erik说的)，不过小姑娘倒是宽宏大量地原谅了他们。于是为了补偿她，Erik和Charles决定再在他们的行程里加上“游乐场”这一项。  
Nina坐在Erik的臂弯里，开心地舔着一支冰淇淋，一旁的Charles帮她抱着刚刚套环赢来的玩具熊。  
“Schatz，”Erik亲了亲Nina的额头，弄得小女孩咯咯地笑了起来，“你愿意让你的Dad和Papa结婚吗？”  
这话一问出来就连Erik自己都觉得有些不对劲，Charles更是非常不给面子地笑得很大声，“真有你的，Erik。”  
“啊？”Nina困惑地眨了眨她那双可爱的焦糖色眼睛，“你们都是我的Dad和Papa了为什么还要结婚？”  
“咳——Nina，是这样的，”Charles好不容易止住了笑声，温柔地拍了拍她的脑袋，“你Dad的意思是问你愿不愿意以后我们三个人住到一起，省得每个周末都要在两边跑来跑去。”  
“我当然愿意了！”Nina听完就高兴地答应了，她扭过头期待地望着Erik，“那Dad你今天就要和Papa结婚了吗？”  
“不是今天——但是很快就会了，”Erik笑着对她说，随后转身面对着Charles，“所以在那之前Dad必须要对你Papa做一件事。”  
Nina跳到地上，好奇地站在一旁 ，看着Erik从大衣的口袋里掏出一个精巧的蓝色丝绒盒子，向着Charles——他的Omega单膝下跪：“Charles Xavier，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“你知道我不可能拒绝——所以，当然。”Charles抿着嘴唇笑了起来，将那枚镶嵌着一颗小小蓝色宝石的银色戒指套在自己无名指根上。

“说真的你的求婚词糟糕透了。”Charles伸出手， 望着上面的那枚指环——和Erik的是一对，在阳光下闪烁着。  
“还有我们的婚礼——Raven简直是要把我吃了一样，”Erik的双手慢慢向上移动，“当她发现你怀孕了以后——两次都是这种情况——差点没带着整个西彻斯特的人来威胁我让我对你好一些。”  
“谁让你没点生理学常识，发情期标记Omega的受孕概率在百分之九十八以上——唔，不要碰那里——”  
“你涨奶了，Charles。”Erik揉捏着孕期Omega发育良好的乳房，Charle s的乳尖已经渗出了一些奶汁，打湿了他的衬衫，“要我帮你吗？”  
“你有时候真像一个混蛋，Erik。”Charles舒服地呻吟着，衣物的摩擦和黏腻的触感让他更想要了，“别在天台上——嗯——我需要你帮帮我……”  
“好。”Erik得逞般地吻了吻他的嘴唇，抱起Charles走下了楼梯。

至于他们到底相不相爱的问题——又有什么必要的呢？  
反正他们——彼此——都心知肚明。

END.


End file.
